Róża
by Yuucchi
Summary: W okresie dzieciństwa Francis szczerze nie znosił Arthura, który próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, jednak wystarczył tylko jeden bodziec, żeby sytuacja się odwróciła. Po wielu latach jeden wciąż oschły, ale czy nie tylko z pozorów? Drugi natomiast jest po prostu sobą.


Francis huśtał się właśnie na osiedlowym placu zabaw, kiedy podbiegł do niego chłopiec, którego nie znosił najbardziej spośród wszystkich, mieszkających w sąsiedztwie.

\- Czego chcesz?- spytał oschle, nie przestając się bujać. Arthur wyciągnął w jego kierunku swoją drobną dłoń, mocno ściskając w niej kwiat.- Po co pokazujesz mi tego chwasta?

\- Kiedy go zobaczyłem, to pomyślałem o tobie.- odpowiedział chłopak, nie odrywając ani na moment wzroku od drugiego blondyna.

\- Jak możesz kojarzyć mnie z czymś takim?- spojrzał na niego ze szczerą pogardą. Mały Anglik początkowo zacisnął wargi, robiąc szczerze naburmuszoną minę i czując jak rośnie w nim nieograniczona irytacja. Odkąd poznał Francisa, bardzo chciał by ten się z nim zaprzyjaźnił i próbował zaskarbić sobie jego sympatię na różne sposoby, jednak zawsze był boleśnie zbywany. Tym razem przebrała się miarka.

\- Jesteś ograniczonym żabojadem!- zawołał Arthur, ciskając kwiatkiem w ziemię, po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojego domu.

Bonnefoy przez chwilę zamyślił się nad jego słowami, wypowiedzianymi tak dosadnie i zatrzymał huśtawkę. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na- jak sam to określił- chwast i uznał, że wcale nie jest brzydki. Gdy podniósł go z ziemi, stwierdził, że tak właściwie, to jest całkiem ładny i pachnie w bardzo subtelny, a zarazem przyjemny i pobudzający sposób. Czerwień tej róży, którą wybrał Arthur był doprawdy urzekający.

_Dlaczego kojarzy mu się ze mną?_, pomyślał, jednak zdawało się, że nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi.

Syknął cicho, czując jak kolec wbija mu się w palec i podniósł go automatycznie do ust.

* * *

Coraz częściej Francisa zaczynały otaczać kwiaty róż, był w nich zakochany, a jednocześnie czuł nieopisane zażenowanie, że kojarzył je z głupim Kirklandem, którego swoją drogą przecież tak serdecznie nie znosił! Jego pokój był bezustannie wypełniony ich zapachem, a płatki, które zdążyły już opaść, znajdowały się w niamal każdym zakątku jego pokoju. A pomimo niechęci do Anglika, nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać co ten miał na myśli, przychodząc do niego właśnie z tamtą piękną różą.

Pewnego dnia postanowił do niego zagadać.

\- Masz na imię Arthur, prawda?- spytał całkiem grzecznie, obdarzając chłopaka wystarczająco zniewalającym, jak na swój wiek, uśmiechem. Choć w istocie było to całkiem idiotyczne, bo przecież oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Co głupio pytasz?- warknął na to drugi blondyn, ale Bonnefoy postanowił się nie poddawać.

\- Po prostu chciałem.. - próbował był miły, a choć jego ton był bardzo zachęcający, w niczym mu to nie pomogło.

\- Jeśli już skończyłeś, to daj mi spokój.- przerwał mu, prychając głośno. Odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc popędzić szybko do domu. Francuz musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie odpowiedzieć mu równie niegrzecznie i w ostatnim momencie chwycił go za nadgarstek.- Co ty robisz?!

\- Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.

\- To znajdź sobie innych kolegów.- Arthur wyrwał mu się jednym szarpnięciem i pobiegł do siebie. Zatrzasnął głośno drzwi, ale nie odszedł od nich. Czuł, że jego policzki oblewają się delikatnymi rumieńcami, a jednocześnie gniew wzbierał w nim bardzo szybko. Zastanawiał się dlaczego ten chłopak był na tyle bezczelny, żeby po tym jak go potraktował chciał się jeszcze z nim zaprzyjaźnić!

Dlatego też wbrew jakimkolwiek protestom Anglika, Bonnefoy zaczepiał go coraz częściej, a ich rozmowy siłą rzeczy stawały się coraz dłuższe, mimo wciąż szorstkiego zachowania Arthura. Aż w końcu obecność drugiego chłopaka stała się dla niego wręcz obojętna. Właściwie to tak minęły lata, a oni spędzili je tylko we dwóch, chociaż Kirkland często powtarzał jak bardzo go nienawidzi, nie zrobił też nic poważnego, żeby odsunąć od siebie Francisa. Ten natomiast nie przejmował się tym ani odrobinę, głęboko wierząc w swój urok osobisty.

\- Arthurze, jesteśmy już dorośli, nie musisz żywić do mnie dłużej urazy.- westchnął teatralnie Francis, pomagając właśnie zielonookiemu w kuchni.

Tak właściwie to starał się robić wszystko, żeby Anglik nie musiał robić niczego. Bądź co bądź- życie naprawdę było mu jeszcze miłe.

\- Żywię urazę do samego twojego istnienia.- odpowiedział ze spokojem, zabierając się za obieranie marchewki, którą podsunął mu Francuz.

\- Auć, to zabolało.- mężczyzna złapał się za serce, jednak wydało się to być nad wyraz beznamiętne. W głębi duszy wiedział, że wiele znaczy dla tego oziębłego i gburowatego faceta, lecz musiał włożyć w to wiele wysiłku, by wykrzesać z niego choć odrobinę pozytywnego uczucia.

\- Nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu.- powiedział Arthur, posyłając Francuzowi gniewne spojrzenie. Zupełnie nie patrzył na to co robi, więc nic dziwnego, że z jego ust wyrwało się niekontrolowane przekleństwo, kiedy zaciąć się boleśnie w palec, trafiając w dosyć dobrze ukrwione miejsce, bo krew niemalże trysnęła.

\- Dlatego właśnie chciałem zrobić kolację sam.- Francis pokręcił pobłażająco głową, jednak czuły uśmiech pojawił się na jego pełnych wargach, kiedy chwytał Anglika za dłoń, by wypłukać nie taką dużą ranę pod letnią wodą. Sercem Kirklanda wstrząsnęła niekontrolowana palpitacja serca, a policzki zabarwiły się różem, czego niezależnie od prób nie udało mu się zamaskować. Francis znał go na wylot.- Poczekaj chwilę.

Francuz sięgnął szybko po apteczkę, znajdującą się na górnej szafce i odnalazł plaster. Z należytą starannością i delikatnością przykleił go na wciąż krwawiący palec mężczyzny, po czym uniósł go do swoich ust i lekko musnął wargami, tym samym wprawiając Arthura w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

\- C-co ty wyprawiasz, głupku.- zająkał się, wyrywając swoją dłoń i nie chcąc już dłużej patrzeć na Bonnefoy, zabrał się na powrót za marchewkę. Poczuł jak natarczywe dłonie obejmują go w pasie, przez co spiął się momentalnie, czując napływającą falę irytacji. To nie tak, że nie lubił jego dotyku. Bardziej wstydził się tego, że ten dotyk właśnie mu się podobał.

\- Nie musisz tego robić.- mruknął mu do ucha, łaskocząc nieświadomie po policzku swoimi dłuższymi włosami, przez co całe ciało Anglika przeszły ledwo wyczuwalne dreszcze. Przymknął powieki, wzdychając głęboko.- Idź usiąść, poczytaj książkę. Zrobię dla ciebie herbatę i skończę robić posiłek.

\- Przecież mogę ci pomóc.- zaprotestował od razu zielonooki, jednak hipnotyzujący uśmiech jaki posłał mu Francis sprawił, że bezsprzecznie już, poddał się. No on powinien rzucić na niego klątwę, a nie być ofiarą jednej z nich!

Siedział w salonie, zaczytując się w swojej ulubionej powieści kryminalnej, która, mogłoby się zdawać, nigdy nie miała prawa mu się znudzić i popijał herbatę z eleganckiej filiżanki. Trzeba było przyznać, że ze wszystkich chwil, te były jedynymi, które pozwalały mu się zrelaksować. Do jego nozdrzy dobiegał przyjemny zapach jedzenia, ale nie skupiał się nad tym specjalnie, zupełnie jakby wszystko było zwyczajne, na swoim miejscu. Na codzień był uparty i oschły względem Francisa, regularnie wypominał mu wszystkie jego błędy, jakie ten popełnił do tej pory, krytykował go i często się obrażał, ale tak naprawdę, niezwykle ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie, co by się z nim stało, gdyby zabrakło w jego życiu tego uciążliwego faceta. Przez te wszystkie lata tak bardzo przywiązał się do jego obecności, że wbrew wszystkiemu, nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniało.

\- Kolacja gotowa.- usłyszał melodyjny, pociągający głos i obejrzał się przez ramię. Na stole stały dwa talerze z francuską potrawą, której nazwy nawet nie potrafił wymówić, a Francis uśmiechał się do niego subtelnie, nalewając wina do kieliszków.

Arthur zamknął książkę i wstał, czując się nagle strasznie głodny. Przyjrzał się z podejrzliwością potrawie, ostatecznie stwierdzając z ulgą, że ta wcale nie wygląda niebezpiecznie. Właściwie, to wyglądała bardzo zachęcająco.

\- Pyszne.- stwierdził szczerze, kiedy tylko spróbował, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie.

\- Cieszę się.- niebieskooki zaśmiał się krótko, ujmując w dłoń szklany kieliszek i upił nie duży łyk, nie spuszczając ani na moment wzroku z Anglika, który wyglądał w tej chwili na bardzo zadowolonego.- Nie masz żadnych planów w sobotę, prawda?

\- A jeśli mam, to co?- Arthur zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Ostrożności w końcu nigdy za wiele.

\- To niezaprzeczalnie musisz je odwołać! W sobotę przypada nasza rocznica, nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś.- tym razem wyglądał jakby autentycznie było mu przykro i Kirkland nawet przez bardzo króciutką chwilę miał wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Niby czego rocznicę?

\- Naszego pierw..

\- Nie kończ!- krzyknął Anglik, czując, że znowu oblewa się rumieńcem. Naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o czymś tak nieprawdopodobnie zawstydzającym.- Zrozumiałem, dobra?

Twarz Francisa momentalnie się rozpromieniła, nic nie było w stanie popsuć mu już humoru, a w głowie zaczął sobie pomału układać plan na ten dzień. Rano mógłby podać mu śniadanie do łóżka, mogliby pojechać w jakieś spokojne, piękne miejsce, pójść na spacer i zjeść obiad w eleganckiej restauracji. w ramach kolacji był gotów się poświęcić i zabrać Arthura do lokalu z kuchnią angielską, a gdy tylko wróciliby do domu..

\- Francisie, dziwnie wyglądasz.- jego rozmyślania przerwał zielonooki blondyn, przypatrując mu się nieufnie.- I ślinka ci cieknie. O czym myślałeś?- wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń z serwetką, którą Bonnefoy przyjął z wdzięcznością i chwycił rękę Anglika, nim ten zdążył ją cofnąć, by na jej wierzchu złożyć krótki pocałunek.

\- To nic ważnego, mój drogi, nie musisz sobie tym zaprzątać głowy.

* * *

Francis motał się z zamkiem, w dłoniach trzymając całe siaty zakupów, których swoją drogą było tyle, że miał problemy z ich utrzymaniem. W końcu udało mu się wejść do środka i ku swojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, zorientował się, że w przedpokoju nie ma butów mężczyzny. Zostawił zakupy na blacie w kuchni, po czym udał się do sypialnii. Łóżko było puste.

\- Co jest..- mruknął do siebie, opierając dłonie na biodrach i usiłując rozważyć wszelkie opcje, dlaczego Arthura nie było właśnie w łóżku. Faktem było, że lubił sobie dłużej pospać w wolne dni, a dziewiąta rano z całą pewnością nie była jego godziną.

Już wyciągął telefon, żeby do niego zadzwonić, ale usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego klucza i ruszył szybko do przedpokoju. Początkowo ogarnęła go ulga, na widok mężczyzny, a zaraz potem zaskoczenie, kiedy zorientował się, że ten ściska w dłoniach dość spory bukiet, składający z pięknych, czerwonych róż. Ten widok sprawił, że przez chwilę stał, patrząc na mężczyznę i zupełnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Dopiero po chwili Anglik zorientował się, że jest obserwowany i podskoczył gwałtownie, przestraszony.

\- Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?- burknął, kiedy jego serce pozornie się trochę uspokoiło, po czym podszedł do niebieskookiego blondyna i wyglądał jakby bił się właśnie z myślami. Trwało to krótką chwilę, a Francuz dalej nie reagował, będąc w jeszcze większym szoku, kiedy Arthur musnął jego wargi swoimi. Nigdy przedtem nie zrobił tego pierwszy, a jego twarz nie była już nawet różowa, co po prostu intensywnie czerwona.- To dla ciebie..- dodał ledwo dosłyszalnie, co i tak było zbędne i wręczył mężczyźnie bukiet.

\- Dziękuję za prezent.- powiedział w końcu Francis z powalającym uśmiechem i odsunął się na chwilę od mężczyzny, żeby nalać do wazonu wody i wsadzić do niego kwiaty. Gdy tylko to uczynił, już zbliżył się do Anglika i jedną reką objął go silnie w pasie, by palcami wolnej dłoni mógł ująć podbródek Kirklanda i połączyć ich usta w kolejnym czułym pocałunku.- Miałem trochę inne plany, ale w takiej sytuacji to bez znaczenia.

Arthur także po raz pierwszy nie opierał się, kiedy Bonnefoy prowadził go sypialni, po drodze zrzucając zbędne ubrania. W pełni oddał się przyjemności, którą Francuz mu sprawiał, odwzajemniał wszystkie pocałunki, wszystkie pieszczoty, łaknął jego dotyku, samemu błądząc dłońmi po ciele Francisa. I musiał w końcu przyznać sam przed sobą, że należał wyłącznie do tego niepoprawnego mężczyzny. W chwili uniesienia nie przejmował się bólem, nie myślał już o wstydzie, postanowił ten jeden raz sobie na to pozwolić.

Po rozkosznym stosunku, leżał odwrócony plecami do kochanka, zagryzając mocno wargi, kiedy ten przytulał się do niego, głaszcząc dłonią po brzuchu. Ich oddechy wciąż były przyspieszony i nierównomiernie, a Arthur, pomimo tego, że leżał, czuł jak okropnie trzęsą mu się nogi, Francuz zdecydowanie radził sobie w tych sprawach wyśmienicie.

\- Co powiesz, żebyśmy poszli później na spacer i zjedli obiad w miejscu, który wybierzesz?- spytał półszeptem Francis i pocałował Anglika w kark. Czekał chwilę, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.- Arthurze?

\- Mam nadzieję, że spłoniesz w piekle, nie mogę się ruszyć.- faktycznie, każdy choćby najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu straszliwy ból i był zły na siebie, że tak lekkomyślnie mu się oddał.

\- W takim razie ugotuję coś dla ciebie.- Francis uniósł się, opierając na łokciu i powolnymi ruchami gładził krótkie, blond włosy Kirklanda, które o dziwo po pewnym zaczęły go uspokajać.- Dlaczego róże?

\- Huh?

\- Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, przyniosłeś mi różę. Dlaczego?

\- Niczego takiego nie pamiętam.- skłamał Arthur, ciesząc się, że nie musi teraz na niego patrzeć i poczuł ulgę, kiedy usłyszał westchnienie pełne zawiedzenia.

_Nie wiem, to niedorzeczne, bo w końcu żaden kwiat nie jest tak piękny jak ty._


End file.
